


Human Music: Rise of Databass

by DataBass



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataBass/pseuds/DataBass
Summary: The club scene is about to meet its brightest new star, a new DJ by the name of DataBass. But when the club he's at meets a shooter, he sacrifices himself to take the gunman down.He awakes in Equestria, having fallen from the sky. After getting nursed back to health by Twilight Sparkle,  he finds something in the basement that grants him power he never thought he'd have. But this new strength catches the eye of the Alicorn Amulet's creators, and they're coming to take their magic back, and destroy Equestria in the process if they must.It's time to have some fun!Rated T for gore and 'Mature' humor, I guess. Also, bad language. Not Safe For Grandma. Unless your Grandma is the type of woman to watch Berserk and like it.





	

The whole club pounded with the beat of one drum line, while bass dirty enough to make Hillary Clinton look clean in comparison sang from speakers around the chrome and purple nightclub. Hundreds of people danced together or danced alone as the musician pretended to twist knobs and the music coming from his laptop - connected to his DJ equipment by a black cable - played.  
Nobody seemed to notice or care that some of the garbled speech coming from the speakers had come from what many considered a children's show, a fact the up-and-coming musician known as DataBass found hilarious. The dubstep musician also known as Mark was currently in costume, a black shirt and pants combo with neon circles on his shirt, to make it look like a dubstep speaker. The shirt also played pre-programmable music when you pressed a button on the pad hidden in a pocket. His club wasn't officially a gay club, but it also pretty much was.  
He heard the sound of gunshots, and frowned. He checked his music, but the track he was playing wasn't supposed to have gunfire. He glanced to the dancefloor, and snapped out of the blissful haze his music was giving him. Four men, all with glocks, were standing there, one firing into the air.  
His eyes widened in shock. It was happening. He'd heard about it happening to other clubs, but it was finally happening to his. Mark ducked down, and the four men fanned out. One stayed with the crouching people that were dancing just moments ago, two fanned out, and one came straight for him.  
He didn't know what to do. He knew how many people these monsters had killed, but... could he do anything about it?  
"Yo, DJ. You stupid or something?" One gunman asked him, pointing his glock at him. "Get on the ground with the others."  
Screw it.  
Mark put on a sad, scared face and began to stutter. "I-i-i-i-i-oh jeez, I-i-"  
The gunman pulled his gun back to pistol-whip him, as Mark wanted. His foot shot up and met the man's subwoofers. He screamed and was pushed over as Mark kicked him in the nuts again, and then stamped on his face. He grabbed the man's gun and crouched beneath his DJ booth, and while he'd never held a gun before in his life, he'd seen a lot of movies with guns in them and he'd played a lot of COD and Saints Row, so he was mostly sure that he knew how to use a gun. He poked his head up and shot at the gunman in the middle of the crowd, the recoil messing up his shot, what should have been a perfect quikscope headshot became a shot to the shoulder. Mark fired again, aiming for the chest, and he got a shot near the center of his chest. The gunman went down and Mark fired again and again and filled the killer with holes, but when the final two gunmen came out from their cover to fire at him, he ducked down.  
He held tight until the bullets stopped, and held up his phone to use as a mirror to check when the two came out to shoot. One started to lay down covering fire while the other ran ahead, and he quickly turned his music back on, cranking the volume up way past eleven.  
He covered his ears and turned away, like a grenade had been thrown, and the sound must have been audible for the whole block. While the music blared, he got up and moved to the right, crouching behind a pillar and shooting at the screaming gunman on the floor. The second one shot him in the chest, and Mark screamed, shooting wildly at that last gunman as he lost blood rapidly. He couldn't even tell if he was hitting his target or not, and he quickly passed out.

Mark woke up in a warm bed, which he wasn't expecting. Instead of a white hospital bed with a white room, he was in a massive royal-looking bed with a purple blanket. Instead of a gaping hole in his chest or scar tissue, his naked chest was healed perfectly, as if he'd never been shot at all. Instead of a hospital gown, he was in the pants he'd been wearing in the club, and only his shirt was gone. And instead of a nurse next to him, a big purple horse with wings and a horn was sleeping, while a small purple dragon kept watch.  
"He's awake!" The dragon yelled, shaking the purple horse.  
She woke up and screamed. "You're awake!"  
"I'm awake!" Mark yelled back. "And I'm not dead, either. Why?"  
"Because I healed you after you fell." The purple horse explained.  
"Fell from where?" Mark asked.  
"That's what I want to know. Rainbow Dash told me she saw you falling from the sky, and she caught you before you hit the ground. Now, if you don't mind me asking... what are you?"  
He checked his hands, thinking that he'd read a fanfic like this once. No... he still had his hands. He checked his face with his hands, and it was still human, he checked his legs and feet, which were still human, and he checked his subwoofers and bass cannon, which was unfortunately also still human. He then compared his hand to the size of the horse, which he'd figured out was Twilight Sparkle, but... in his head, they were always cute little things, not big things the size of real-life horses. Celestia and Luna would probably seem colossal to him. He wasn't sure why the show was called 'My Little Pony', not when they were that size all along. "I'm human." Mark admitted.  
"A... 'Human'?" Twilight wondered.  
They heard the sound of a mare's screaming steadily get louder and louder, and Twilight's horn lit up with magic. There was a loud crash, and a green mare rushed through the wall of the crystal castle and into his room, surrounded by the golden glow of her magic. "Human!" The green mare yelled, rushing toward him. "Humanhumanhumanhumanhuman-"  
She was pulled up into the air by Twilight's telekinesis, and pulled toward her. "Lyra?! Wait, what do you know about humans?" Twilight asked.  
Lyra took in a massive breath.  
Around half an hour of a somewhat inaccurate explanation later, Twilight - Who could tell from Mark's face that certain things were inaccurate, like humans living in countries based on their fandom or humanity communicating worldwide through a hypercomputer with A WHOLE MEGAHERTZ of processing power they placed in the earth's core using cables that go in under the eye - put Lyra down. "Why don't you write all of this down in a book somewhere, so I can read it later?" Twilight asked.  
"Great idea!" Lyra said happily, and she looked straight at Mark like a Justin Bieber fangirl. Sure, he was no longer relevant, not even a little, but the memory of his fangirls would remain in everyone's head for a long time. "C-Can I... touch him?"  
Twilight was about to say that it probably wasn't a good idea, but Mark interrupted her. "Sure, anywhere above the belt." Mark said happily, getting up from the bed.  
"You aren't wearing a belt." Spike said.  
"It's an expression." Mark explained as Lyra walked over to him, and pushed her head towards his hands. She nervously touched them with a hoof, and then licked them, and she gasped as he began to pet her, her eyes practically melting with joy. Spike found it weird, but Mark thought it was cute.  
And after about a minute of petting, Mark felt like a pet owner whose pet had gone to sleep on their legs and didn't want to disturb her or stop petting, and he looked to Twilight, silently asking her for help.  
"You really should get started on that book..." Twilight prompted, he stopped petting her, and she snapped out of it.  
"Got it!" Lyra said, and gave Mark an embarassed smile. She rushed off, probably to write that book, and Twilight repaired the hole in the wall by putting the crystal shards back in the hole, and then lasering them together like her deadly laser was a blowtorch.  
"So, what's your name?" Spike asked.  
"I'm Mark." Mark admitted.  
Just 'Mark'?" Twilight wondered. And then she looked like she realized it was an insensitive thing to say, which Mark found odd. And then he realized that from her perspective, 'Mark' wasn't a perfectly normal human name, it was an absolutely terrible pony name. Like naming your kid Smear or Garbage or something.  
"Well, my musician name is DataBass." Mark told them. "But it's spelled Bass, as in music."  
Twilight smiled, seeming to like that name a lot more.  
"And there isn't a space between Data and Bass, but you still capitalize the B like there would be." He explained.  
Twilight found that part a bit odd, and probably gramatically incorrect, but reasonable, considering he was from another world. "Nice to meet you, DataBass." She said warmly. "Welcome to Ponyville!"


End file.
